


Her Family May Be Mismatched And Broken...

by 26Letters_BillionsofWorlds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Different Name Different Life, F/M, Fem!Sirius Black - Freeform, Gen, I Don't Know What Her Name Means Because I Can't Find The Page I Got It From, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26Letters_BillionsofWorlds/pseuds/26Letters_BillionsofWorlds
Summary: but it was hers and it was the best family she could have wished for.Mature because no matter what gender, Sirius swears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Edit Oct. 11, 17: If you guys see any errors, would you be willing to let me know? I try to reread this every once in awhile but i miss things. It's not necessary but it would be appreciated all the same! <3 _

'You would do well in Slytherin.’

'I would never be happy there.’

'No you would not be. So where to put you?’

Sannilsa Walburga Black, age eleven, sat with a thousand year old hat on her head, torn between what her family wanted from her and who she wanted to be. If she was being perfectly honest (and she tries to be, honest) she had been dreading this moment. For most, the sorting was a predecessor for how the next seven years were to go. For her, it decided her place in the family. A place she wasn’t sure she wanted.

‘Well, there is only one obvious choice then…’

She had never felt so breathless.

‘Gyffindor!'

* * *

‘How can you be around him? He's so obnoxious!’

‘We don't see the same person, Lils.’

‘That’s because he’s a right prat to me.’

She's twelve and it’s her second year. She's close friends with both Lily Evans (who hates James) and James Potter (who's quickly becoming her best friend). She tries to help Peter be more confident but he still has a long way to go. She's also friends with Remus Lupin, but she’s not sure if he fits the title of just friend. He's most positively a wonderful person who has been giving a very shit end of the stick, she thinks. She's terrified that she'll lose her brother to her mother’s grasp but she's also realized that she's gained a new family.

‘Whatever you say, Lils. You _know_ he’s much better than you think. What happened to second chances?’

‘Oh, shove off, Lys.’

* * *

'POTTER!'

'Its about him asking her to Hogsmede.’

'No, it's about the prank on Snape.’ Lys shoots back with an eye roll. She knows for certain because she was there but Remus doesn't need to know this.

'It's both,' inserts Peter from the armchair, 'He asked her as she was telling him off for the prank.' Remus and her groan in unison at their best friend's lack of tact.

At thirteen ( _almost fourteen_ ), she's sitting on the couch in the common room, her legs thrown over Remus's lap. She doesn’t know when they became this comfortable but she’s grateful for it all the same. Lily is yelling at James again and it's very entertaining. Remus and she have these little bets every time she yells at him, which is more often than she likes. Lily is the sister she’s never had and James is her the person her brother could have been. She's terrified because James, Peter, and her are going to attempt a very dangerous task ( _Lily thinks it’s stupid and incredibly dangerous but she’s lying if she doesn’t want to try)_ but if they can make Remus's life a little easier it'll be worth it.

* * *

'You like him.’

‘Quiet, Evans’

‘No, wait, you _love_ him.’

' _Shhh_ , Lils. I have no idea what you're talking about.’

'Whatever you say...doesn't change the fact that you love him.’

She's fourteen and is almost in love with Remus John Lupin ( _‘You can't almost be in love, Lys!’ ‘Shut up, Lily’_ ). It's a very scary feeling she decides. Lily figured it out but Lily does that ( _for some reason she’s completely and utterly clueless of James but that’s irony for you_ ). James is completely clueless of this fact ( _or he acts like he is, her brother is very observant)_ , Peter just laughs the git. However, it's only Remus she’s worried about She's truly scared of him finding out and the fact that he knows her better than anyone doesn't pacify her. He gives her these looks sometimes, like he already knows her thoughts but just as fast as the look appears it's gone. She's terrified because she's very close to leaving her parent's prison and staying with James's family who treat her like their own and it's wonderful.

‘Just like how you don’t like James?’

The blush that covers her friend’s face makes her laugh.

* * *

‘Prongs.’

‘Leave it, Nilsa. I don't want to talk.:

She began the year at fifteen but is now sixteen. She's standing in the common room and watches as James goes out to walk around the castle a bit. Lily's upstairs crying over her ex-best-friend and how terribly wrong things have ended. She sits on the couch and stares at the floor, unsure of who to go to. She’s torn between the two. She looks up and watches as Remus passes by ( _honestly it’s like she always feels him enter a room)_ heading to the portrait hole. He catches her eye and nods towards the girl’s staircase. _I’ve got him, you go to her,_ he doesn’t speak but she hears the words as if he had.

She finds Lily on her bed, half buried with only her left leg and arm visible.

 _’Shut it, Lys. Your pillows are comfier.’_  
_‘They’re practically the exact same, Lils.’_  
_‘My statement stands.’_

She climbs in next to her and just talks. Enough people have been yelling lately so Sannilsa just talks. She talks about running away because she's been told that this summer her parents, her mother, wants her to receive the dark mark and she's terrified that she'll be forced into it. She talks about how attacks against muggleborns are rising and the only thing she can think about is how she’s scared, not for herself. Never for herself, but for her friends. She talks about how Remus is a comfort and how she can tell him everything.

Later, she‘ll tell him how she loves him and he’ll say the same back. She’ll sob into his shoulder because she doesn't want to return to that her own personal hell. She's terrified she'll have to.

But for now, she’ll hold her sister in all but blood and hope that things will get better.

* * *

'I want to know where you four trouble makers go and you'll tell me, Black, if you know what's good for you.’

'Go to hell, Snivellus.’

At seventeen, she's never used that name, she had always used Snape, out of respect for her sister. But she knows what he's trying to do and she won't betray Remus like that. Prongs, and Wormy may call him Moony, but he's always just been Remus for her. They've been dating almost a year, which is probably why Snape chose to harass her. She's terrified he'll get her love’s secret out of her but if she's known for one thing it's for being stubborn when she damn well wants to be. It's not long before Remus and Lily, who are doing patrols find the two. Remus disarms Snape, who Lily then proceeds to drag to the headmaster’s office. She's fine and tells him later on what Snape was trying to do. She's terrified he'll be mad she almost let his secret slip but he's not. He can never be truly mad at her.  
  


* * *

‘SHE SAID YES!!’

‘THAT'S GREAT, POTTER, NOW GO TO SLEEP.’

At eighteen, she looks over at Lily, who giggles causing the two to burst into a full out laughing fit. She's in love and her friends are too ( _honestly it took them log enough_ ) but a storm lies outside the doors and she terrified they won't all make it. She's moving out of the Potters and in with Remus ( _although James doesn’t know it yet and that’s going to be fun_ ). There's a war going on and she's diving in headfirst.

* * *

‘Marry me?’

‘Aren't I supposed to ask you?’

'I’m trying to be romantic, Remus. Your misogamy is killing the mood.’

Nighteen and it's been a little under a year since they left school and were thrust headfirst into a war for the future. She's in love and wants to remain that way forever. Her friends are dying and Reggie has reached out to her for help. Peter is disappearing to help out his ailing mother and James and Lily are all domesticated but have dedicated to fight the fight, just as much as she and Remus are. She’s scared but with her family and friends around maybe they’ll make it through, damaged but not broken.

* * *

‘You're going to be godparents.’

‘Bloody hell!’

She's just turned twenty not even a month ago. They're at war. Reggie has discovered something horrible and her world has little happiness. She's worried about her husband, Peter's comments about him anger her, and the Potter family is getting bigger. It's nine short months later that Harry James Potter is brought into the world. She waits because she had news of her own but she doesn't want to take James and Lily's little thunder. It's a week later when her and Remus tell James and Lily they're going to be godparents.

‘Moony, mate, if you weren’t my best friend, I’d kill you for knocking up my sister.’

‘Shut up, Prongs.’ She fires back, but the grin on her face takes away any malice.

* * *

‘Jacob Remus Lupin, you're are going to be so loved.’

She's twenty one and holds her newborn in her arms. Remus is crying, which is better than James ( _he fainted_ , _ha!_ ) and Peter is missing. The war worsens and there is nothing she can do about it. She decided to stay away from the fighting for now. Remus acted stupid worrying about his lycanthropy being passed on and almost left but Lily quickly put him into place. They are safe for the time being but James, Lily, and little Harry are not. Her godson is being hunted by a madman and there’s not much they can do.

* * *

‘They're dead, Lysa.’

It's November and her friends are gone. Her brother and sister are gone. She doesn’t cry but it feels as if she’s gone numb. When the aurors show up at her door she all but laughs in their faces when they accuse her of betraying them. She placed in a holding cell, Jacob is with Andromeda, and Remus goes to Dumbledore. They quickly point out that she was pregnant when the Potters went into hiding, ( _not mentioning that they didn't go under the charm until early October, clever move Professor_ ) and that it was impossible for her to hold the secret. They release her and she demands for Dumbledore to give them Harry. When she finds out he's with Petunia, her anger, fueled by her grief, peaks and she practically blasts headmaster’s office apart. She reminds Dumbledore, quite loudly, that she and Lily were practically fucking sisters and that she’ll leave her godson with that cold-hearted bitch when she her mother welcomes her back into the family ( _which is fucking never she reminds him_ ).

* * *

'We can do this, love.'

'For James and Lily.'

She's twenty two and all but physically combusts at the state Petunia had Harry in. Taking her godson, she's leaves Remus to deal with the Durselys, he has much more control. When Jacob and Harry are reunited it's a sight to behold. Remus plays with them as she watches from the kitchen doorway. She's not terrified anymore but warm and content. Her heart is heavy with grief and seething with anger ( _why peter? Why?_ ) but if warms with the love of her husband, child, and godson. Regulus is no longer lost but is by her side again. She can almost feel James and Lily smiling at them.

Her family may be mismatched and broken but it was hers and it was the best family she could have wished for.


End file.
